


Are We Flying Or Falling (In Love)

by peach_highlites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, T is for turbulence, airplane au, jisung is a good bro, strangers on plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_highlites/pseuds/peach_highlites
Summary: Daniel doesn’t know how he got to this point. This point being a) the guy who he gave his number to 40,000 feet above the north pole just sent him a ;-*  and b) thinking that maybe air travel isn’t so bad after all





	Are We Flying Or Falling (In Love)

It’s not the first time that Daniel has ever gotten on a plane. Even so, between the three times he took a one hour flight from Seoul to Busan and the super long flight he’s currently on, he cannot exactly say he has built up a love for flying. Sadly, it doesn’t look like he’s going to start singing about the virtues of air travel any time soon.

He was excited about flying to New York and travelling outside the country for the first time in his life. So excited, in fact, that he was so focused on the destination - researching places to visit and eat, getting tips about how to get around and stay safe, adjusting his body clock ahead of time - that he did not consider that the journey would bear thinking about too.

Having bought a seat in economy, Daniel understood that being far too close to three hundred people for a long stretch of time was never going to be comfortable. So he fully expected being within range of strangers coughing, restless children, and the odd smell here and there. Nothing, however, prepared him for dealing with the angry passenger he was sitting next to.

The man, clad in a day-old polo shirt who seemed to be covered head to toe in grease, was berating the flight attendant, “So you’re telling me I paid a thousand dollars for a seat without a TV? What? Now I have to sit here for fourteen hours because you can’t fix it? Unbelievable!” it was a barrage of noise and rudeness that he simply could not block out.

Daniel was sitting at a window seat in coach. A seat he had originally chosen because he thought he could look out and see the clouds and maybe some cities they passed by down below. Though right now, even with Seoul beneath them and the sky painted in sunset tones, he found it impossible to appreciate the view. At least not with the guy sitting next to him blocking the aisle and raising his voice.

It doesn’t help of course that the man’s complaining has attracted the attention of everyone around them and all one hundred eighty-one centimetres of Daniel shrinks into his seat as best he can. More than anything, he felt a bit trapped and they had only been in the air for an hour.

Daniel couldn’t help but frown as he avoided the hand the man was using to gesticulate. He understood where the guy was coming from, but yelling at the crew member was not going to get his TV fixed. The flight attendant was a slender looking boy who looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly. His name badge said his name was Jisung and he calmly explained that they were running maintenance on his seat now and it would only take twenty minutes. All he would have to do is sit tight and not use the touchscreen lest it interrupts the repair cycle and makes the TV unfixable.

“Like hell that will work. You’ve told me that twice already and the damn thing is still broken!” Of course it’s still broken. Daniel saw the guy poking the screen with his oily fingers right after the Jisung left the first two times they told him not to touch it. “Get me a different seat!”

The crewmember took a breath and put on a long-suffering simper, “Well, then sir, I’ll have to come back to you to see if we can make that happen. It’s a full flight, so I’m going to have to speak to my purser. Please give me some time.”

The passenger hurumphs in response and Daniel looks up at poor Jisung and pleaded with eyes that said “ _Please, take this guy away from here._ ” The flight attendant gives him a tight smile and a nod back that seems to say, “ _I’ll do my best._ ”

Jisung doesn’t disappoint and carts the man and his luggage away just before they started serving the first meal. He finally breathes a sigh of relief that maybe he can enjoy the rest of his flight.

That is, until he remembers that someone else would be taking the other guy’s place. He wasn’t feeling optimistic about his new seatmate, whoever they were. If he was forced to exchange seats with someone like that angry passenger he certainly wouldn’t be happy.

Daniel wonders briefly if God hears you better at this altitude and says a prayer for his sanity.

xxx

Soon after, Jisung comes back with a tall gentleman in a white button-up with a maroon turtleneck underneath and dark jeans, carrying a black leather sling bag. He has his head down and a hat on so Daniel can’t get a read on his face, but Jisung seems less stressed out so he hopes that’s a good sign.

“So, _Mr. Ong_ ,” The crewmember says with an odd flourish as Mr. Ong chuckles, “you’ll be sitting here. We’ll be starting the meal service so I’ll check on you later.” he says before he leaves for the galley. The man looks up just as he puts his bag in the overhead bin. And Daniel has to do a double take.

Wow.

Daniel doesn’t know what to do with himself now that the most beautiful man he has ever seen is going to be sitting next to him for the duration of the flight. His new seatmate looks over at him and lightly bows his head in greeting.

Daniel takes a full five seconds before he bows back because he can’t get over this guy’s face. It looks like it was carved out of marble; Sculptural in its contours, but with a softness to it that almost seems like an impossible combination.

The beautiful man blinks, and Daniel becomes aware of the fact that he’s been staring. He grins before turning his head to face resolutely forward. “ _Do not creep him out please_.” He says to himself. Daniel thinks he hears the man chuckle under his breath and out of the corner of his eye, Daniel sees him shake his head.

Shortly after his new seatmate sits down, they are served dinner and Daniel puts a movie on. He’s finished with his food and a quarter of the way through Incredibles 2 when he notices that the beautiful guy next to him has edged closer to him.

He takes the cup of coke he ordered with his meal and takes a sip. Out of the corner of his eye he can see _Mr. Ong_ ’s profile and his brain is chanting “ _he is really handsome_ ” over and over in his head. The guy pokes the blank TV screen in front of him and it stays off. The man clicks his tongue before retracting his hand and Daniel tries not to pay too much attention to how the beautiful man’s forearm and his are now sharing the armrest.

He tries his best to focus on his movie. When the cabin crew from earlier comes with his cart to clear their meal trays, Daniel turns to pass his tray over and he sees his seatmate avert his gaze. He’s waiting for the flight attendant to take his tray, with the coke balancing on it, away from him.

For a second Daniel considers that maybe the man was looking at him, but then it clicks.This guy’s TV really has stopped working now and he is watching the movie on Daniel’s screen. That’s kind of...weird. But before he can think any more about that, the guy jumps in his seat and Daniel sees that in his distraction he has spilled the rest of his coke on beautiful guy’s white shirt.

Beautiful guy looks down at his shirt and then at Daniel. Daniel’s eyes widen, his ears and face go bright red, and he’s so embarrassed, “I am so sorry.”

They both look up at Jisung, the flight attendant, who quickly grabs their trays, “I’ll go get you some wipes,” and quickly stuffs their trays into his cart.

“It’s fine I have some.” The guy tsks when he gets a good look at his shirt and reaches into his pocket for some wet wipes and starts to dab at his shirt. Jisung whips a hand towel out from his apron and passes it to Mr. Ong who puts it down on his tray table.

“I really am very very sorry. Oh! I have an extra hoodie I my bag you can use” He quickly makes to get up and accidentally knocks his elbow into Mr. Ong’s perfect face

“Ow!” his seatmate holds his nose on reflex and frowns at Daniel through his fingers. Jisung, watching all of this from his spot in the aisle and he’s signalling another flight attendant to take over his cart.

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Daniel unwittingly puts his hand on top of the one that his seatmate has on his face and doesn’t realize he’s applied any pressure until the man bats his hand away.

“Please don’t make it worse.” Daniel just wants the ground, or in this case, the clouds, to swallow him up.

Another flight attendant comes to continue collecting trays and moves the cart along, “I’ll get you some ice for that,” Jisung says before giving Daniel a side-eye and walking off. No doubt wondering who was worse, the angry passenger from earlier, or Daniel.

He looks over to the guy next to him and is about to open his mouth, when Mr. Ong turns toward him.

“Please stop. And maybe don’t move. My nose can still feel your first apology. Oh no, it’s bleeding.” It keeps getting worse and worse it seems. Some of the blood splatters onto Mr. Ong’s shirt, and Daniel grabs the towel Jisung gave them earlier and hands it to him, “thanks. Is he back with the ice?”

“He’s coming.” He made the guy bleed. Daniel sent up a silent plea to the heavens hoping he doesn’t do anything else to mess up.

The flight attendant sees the blood, checks on his nose, and gives him the ice and gives him a few first aid instructions, “it doesn't appear to be broken. Keep the ice on the bridge of your nose for ten minutes and I’ll come back to check on you.Try not to talk or move too much until then.”

Daniel says looking down at his hands in his lap, worrying his lip. “I really am very sorry.”

Mr. Ong just waves him off and Daniel sighs and waits for Jisung to come back and check on them. When his seatmate’s nose stops bleeding, he takes off his blood and coke-stained shirt, leaving him in the maroon turtleneck he was wearing underneath.

Daniel watches him as he folds it up and gets up to stuff it into his backpack in the overhead locker. He mentally kicks himself for noticing the sliver of skin that reveals itself when the beautiful guy’s shirt rides up as he raises his arms. He averts his gaze and chastises himself. Not knowing what else to do, Daniel goes back to watching his movie.

Right after he finishes his movie, he takes a pack of jellies out of his bag and puts some Spongebob reruns on. He remembers how the man next to him had been watching his TV before and turns to see if he’s looking over Daniel’s screen now.

He secretly looks over and catches the guy pursing his lips to hide a laugh as he watches Spongebob deal with a giant jellyfish. He hasn’t seen Daniel has noticed and Daniel thinks it’s awfully cute. He takes off his headset and taps the man’s hand as he wordlessly offers to let him use it for a while.

The beautiful man is surprised by this kind offer and being caught watching, or at least he looks it, when he smiles and declines. Daniel raises his eyebrows and asks, “Are you sure?”

“No, it’s okay. Thanks,” the guy shakes his head and Daniel watches as his hair shakes along with it before falling perfectly back into place. Daniel opens his bag of jellies and points the bag in the man’s direction. He lets out an airy laugh and accepts. The beautiful man puts the bag down on Daniel’s tray table after he pops one in his mouth. Daniel turns on the subtitles so his seatmate can watch along with him as they share the bag of sweets.

xxx

Some time later, Daniel is done with cartoons and is half way into Baby Driver, when he feels the need to use the toilet. Looking over, he finds his seatmate fast asleep. He can’t find it in himself to wake him up and decides to hold it, “ _just watch your movie. It will all be fine_.” he’s having trouble distracting himself, until he feels something roll onto his shoulder.

“ _Fuck_.” his beautiful seatmate’s perfect face is centimetres away from his. The man was still fast asleep and Daniel freezes. Call of nature completely forgotten, he now has to deal with the warm, ticklish sensation of the guy’s breath against his neck.

He tries to move away, but a whimper from Mr. Ong stops him in his tracks. When he stills, the beautiful man burrows his way even closer. His body angled towards Daniel, and the man’s cute button nose right at the juncture between his neck and jaw.

He figures, he might as well settle into his new role as a human pillow. It was the least he could do after what had just happened. Daniel finds himself drifting off to the calming hum of the quiet cabin around them and the even breathing of the man perched on his shoulder.

Daniel wakes up when he finally feels the man stir. He’s quick to make it seem as though they hadn't just been napping together. Mr. Ong whips his head away as though he’d been burned and looks over to Daniel with a blush rising in his cheeks, his eyes darting about as though he’s trying to figure out what to do.

Daniel smiles at him and laughs at how cute he is. Ong sees his reaction and laughs as well and looks up at him from under his lashes when Daniel grins sheepishly.

There’s a beat before Daniel makes to get up, his need for the toilet creeping up on him and finally becoming impossible to ignore. He excuses himself to go to the toilet, smiling the whole way.

He’s walking back to his seat, having finished his business, and is surprised to find the flight attendant standing at their row holding a bottle and two champagne flutes chatting animatedly with Mr. Ong.

“Hello, sir! My crewmates and I just wanted to congratulate you both on your… uh, wedding. I came to give you some champagne with our compliments.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shoot up and he starts to shake his head, “but he and I aren't-”

He’s interrupted when the beautiful man lays his hand on Daniel’s forearm, “Sweetheart~ let the nice man pour us the champagne.” his eyes bore into Daniel’s with a look that says, “ _play along, you fool_.”

Daniel looks at him and then looks at Jisung, “Thank you...um... What excellent service” he squeezes past Mr. Ong and sits down as the flight attendant pours out the champagne and passes them the glasses, “enjoy!” he winks at them and walks away with the bottle.

Daniel stares at the glass in his hand and watches the bubbles rise to the surface of the liquid. He hasn’t fully processed what just happened, but free alcohol was hardly something to fret about.

The man beside him coughs to get his attention and Daniel meets his gaze as he clinks their champagne flutes together, “Cheers, sweetheart.”

He raises his eyebrow at that, “Yes. Cheers...sweetheart?” Daniel looks away politely as takes a big gulp and the man snorts at him little mid-sip. He’s utterly baffled by how nice the beautiful man is being after all that had happened. They did kind of have a moment just then when they woke up mildly entangled in their seats and before with the jellies. Though, Daniel is not so sure that was enough to bring this on. Still, maybe he shouldn't read too much into it.

“How is it? I’m Seongwu, by the way, Ong Seongwu. Thought it would be polite to introduce myself now that we’re apparently married.”

“I’m Kang Daniel...this is good” he says raising the champagne, “is this binding?” he uses his glass to gesture between the two of them. Seongwu laughs at that and Daniel can’t help but chuckle along with him.

“Sorry about that. My friend, Jisung, felt bad about reseating me. This was the least conspicuous way for him to get first class liquor down to economy.”

“Oh...That’s cool.” he takes another sip, unsure of what else to say. He considers apologizing again just to fill the silence when Seongwu beats him to it.

“Do you live in New York?”

“Me? No. My dad does though. I’m meeting him there for vacation.”

“I’m on vacation too.” He leans back into his seat and looks at Daniel as though he’s studying him, “you going sightseeing?”

“Yeah. Statue of Liberty, Empire State, all the touristy things. I’ve never been out of Korea before so…”

“First time abroad. Sounds exciting.” They chat for some time about the sights. Jisung comes by to refill their champagne again and gives Seongwu a knowing smile before disappearing again.

“Have you been to New York before?”

“A few times. Well, more than a few. I come here for work fairly often, but New York never gets old. There’s always something new to see and do.”

“For work?”

Seongwu chuckles, “Yeah. I, um, work for this airline.”

“Oh that’s cool. Is that how you know the flight attendant?”

“Yeah he and I fly together a lot.”

“So you're a flight attendant too?”

“One of the best” he gives Daniel a mock salute which cracks him up.

“What’s it like?”

“Fun, but tough. It’s very physical work, you know. And it's definitely not as glamorous as people think it is.”

“You seem like you could make it look glamorous though.” Daniel is surprised by how that came out, but evidently, so is Seongwu who puts pats Daniel’s arm as he laughs

“I’ll remember that the next time I’m cleaning toilets after we’ve served curry rice.”

Emboldened by how Seongwu received his last compliment, Daniel tries that again, “Please. I bet you could make even that look good.”

“Stop.”

They talk a little bit more about Seongwu’s job and the places he’s been. Daniel had to stifle a very loud laugh when Seongwu starts telling him anecdotes from work about people who are clueless or just on the right side of crazy.

“You should have seen his little face. The little boy came to the galley and asked to see the chef.”

“What happened?” Daniel had to smile at that, just imagining how cute Seongwu would have looked interacting with a tiny child.

“We were going to tell him there was no chef. We just heat up the food. The little boy had come to ask us if _the chef_ could make his sister a birthday cake. You should have seen this kid, chubbiest cheeks you ever saw and his eyes like little wavy lines. I couldn't say no to that face. None of us had the heart to tell him we didn't have cake.”

“So what did you do? Did you get one from first class or something?”

“We tried asking business class if they still had desserts left and they didn't. So we baked one instead.”

Daniel draw his chin in and makes a baffled expression, but not quite able to wipe his smile off his face, “What? How?”

“Magic.” Seongwu leans in closer and Daniel does the same. It felt conspiratorial in a way, being privy to secrets like these. “We tore up some of the bread we didn't use for service. Then we poured in some milk, sugar, chocolate, single-use butter, and an egg one of my crew members brought down from first class. Mixed all of it and put it in the steam oven for twenty minutes. We melted some more chocolate, put it in a plastic bag and piped ‘happy birthday’ onto the thing.”

“No way. You made a cake.”

“We called the little boy and his mom over and gave them the cake. It was the sweetest thing. He brought it to his baby sister and sang. The little girl couldn't even eat cake yet and it wasn't her birthday. She was less than a year old. Turns out it was the little boy’s birthday the day before and he had a cake then. He wanted his sister to have a cake too and we were the only ones he could convince to give her one.”

“Amazing. That’s so sweet.” Daniel watches as Seongwu shrugs. “What did the cake taste like?”

“Terrible.” They laugh and Daniel watches as Seongwu regards him for a minute. He squints his eyes a little and Daniel has to laugh,

“Why?”

“You got me here spilling work stories, celebrating our ‘anniversary’, and I don’t know a thing about you.” Seongwu makes Daniel move his hand away.

He had unknowingly put his hand around Seongwu’s wrist at some point in the conversation. Seongwu picks up their empty champagne glasses and makes to get up, “when I come back, you better be ready to tell some stories.”

After Seongwu is out of sight, Daniel is still smiling and chuckling to himself. Seongwu was even more beautiful just then, telling that story. He was so animated, and his eyes seemed brighter somehow. He was so distracted he didn't even notice when he’d held on to his hand.

Now that he wasn't there for Daniel to focus on, he started noticing things around the cabin. Like how the man seated in front of him had fully reclined his seat and was taking up a lot of space. Or how the lady from across the aisle had been peeling an apple and was munching on it rather loudly as her peels sat on her tray table. Or how over the course of their conversation, the lights had been dimmed and all the cabin windows were shut.

There was something about the man that just drew Daniel in. Almost like he was blocking out the rest of the world.

xxx

At some point after Seongwu had come back sans champagne and in the middle of Daniel telling him about how he moved from Busan to Seoul, the plane started to shake.

Just a few bumps at first, like going over a bit of uneven road. Daniel looked at Seongwu who didn't seem to pay too much mind to what was happening. “Probably not that serious then.” Daniel thought to himself. At least until the plane shook again, only this time it felt more like they’d dropped from a great height and the seatbelt sign lit up.

“Woah that was a big one.” Seongwu says as Daniel hears the clicks and clacks of seatbelts being fastened around them, “you should fasten yours you know.”

Daniel frantically does, and Seongwu laughs a little, “Are you okay?”

“Fine. I’m fine...so I was saying- Oh my god!” the plane started to rock a fair bit after that. Daniel grips the sides of his armrests, barely registering the announcement made about the turbulence over the PA. “oh my god,” Daniel repeats as he braces for another dip and starts breathing frantically.

“Hey, Daniel,” Seongwu is way too calm for Daniel’s liking. How can anyone be so calm and collected when it feels like the plane is about to flip over with how much it's rocking.

“Daniel,” oh. Daniel feels himself relax a bit as he focuses on the feel of Seongwu’s hand in his. Seongwu’s grip is oddly strong and it centers him, “It’s going to be okay. We’re just over a rough patch. Happens all the time.”

“A rough patch?” Daniel says, finally meeting Seongwu’s eyes. The expression on them was soft. Like he was looking at Daniel like he was the most adorable thing he’d seen.

“Yeah a rough patch.” then the look in Seongwu’s eyes turns mischievous, “So soon in our marriage. I’m sorry, sweetheart, can you ever forgive me?” he says to Daniel batting his eyelashes for full effect.

For a brief moment Daniel forgets his fear and thinks, “ _Damn he has such long lashes. How can a man be this pretty?_ ” Daniel snorts a small laugh out, but quickly clenches up again when he feels another big wave-like motion jostle the cabin. “Why does it feel like we’re on the Viking in Lotte World? I hate that ride.”

Seongwu laughs and lifts his hand up along with Daniel’s as he does, “You know what I hate it too. I’m better at roller coasters.”

“How is a roller coaster better?”

“It goes so fast that your stomach doesn't have time to flip flop in there,” he says patting Daniel’s belly with his other hand, “no C-Force or whatever.”

Daniel let’s out a laugh, “Don’t you mean G-Force?”

And Seongwu makes this face like he’s processing, before he grins sheepishly, “yeah, G-Force.” Daniel calms down a lot more and he feels Seongwu’ thumb making calming circles along the back of his hand as the swaying slows and eventually stops.

Seongwu seems pleased he’s calmed down and starts telling him about a theme park he went to near Chicago. Daniel laughs along to his story about a Batman themed roller-coaster. They’re still holding hands long after the seatbelt sign has switched off.

Somewhere over the arctic, Daniel whips out his phone to show Seongwu pictures of his cats.

“Your babies are so cute. Oh my god, these two cuddling all the time.” He coos at the pictures and Daniel internally fights a violent urge to coo back at Seongwu and the precious facial expressions he’s making.

“I say they’re my cats, but they're really my mom’s babies. So my sisters, I guess.”

They’re looking at a picture of all four cats lined up with their food bowls when Seongwu holds Daniel’s phone up next to Daniel’s face and sing-songs, “one of these things is not like the other”

“Ah yes, husband, did I forget to tell you? I was adopted. I do not carry the cute kitten genes.”

Seongwu fakes a gasp, “You liar. That can't possibly be true.”

“I am afraid so.” Daniel says closing his eyes solemnly, playing along with his own joke.

“Oh I don't know,” Seongwu says with a shrug as he covertly swipes through Daniel’s other photos until he finds a selca, “you look plenty cute to me.”

“Please no!” Daniel manages to grab his phone back as they lose themselves in a fit of giggles before tiredly sagging back into their seats. “No fair. Show me a picture of you.”

“Okay, okay.” Seongwu says taking out his phone, “marriage is about compromise.” Daniel giggles and Seongwu momentarily looks up to see the cute sleepy expression on his face. He hands his phone over to Daniel who looks at a few selcas commenting on how handsome Seongwu is, “it’s unreal.”

Seongwu puffs up at that.There’s aconfident set to his jaw and posture as he fake laughs, “Believe it, baby.”

“Baby? Who’s ‘Baby’?” Daniel mocks as he distracts Seongwu from the fact that he’s keyed his phone number in.

“I have my secrets too, sweetheart. I have sat next to countless others when I travel, but you’re my favourite so far.” Daniel looks up and could have melted with how Seongwu was looking at him just then.

“Really? Even after I ruined your shirt and made your nose bleed?”

“I have to admit, I was calling you the _cute doofus_ in my head for a few hours, but you got me to come around. You’re fun, Daniel.”

Daniel feels himself blush at that, “In my head I was calling you, _beautiful guy_ …” he laughs and has to his hide his face in his hands and drops Seongwu’s phone onto the armrest where it makes a nerve-wracking _thwack._

“Oh shit.” Daniel picks it up and hurriedly hands it back, “I really am a doofus aren't I?”

“I also said cute,” Seongwu says flashing his phone screen at Daniel where it’s on Daniel’s newly created contact card on his phone book, “very smooth.” he says with a smile and a yawn. His eyes are drooping now and Daniel thinks that he looks just like his cats when they feel comfortable and relaxed. They’re reclining in their seats, faces turned to each other and Daniel smiles as he blinks himself to sleep.

xxx

Daniel wakes up to the sound of the food cart moving past and it takes him a few minutes to realize he’s missed breakfast. The seat next to him is empty and he straightens out his shirt and hair. Seongwu comes back just as he’s stretching the kinks out from falling asleep in his airplane seat.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Seongwu says, he has something wrapped in tissue in one hand and a paper cup in the other, “I figured you might be hungry so I went and asked for these.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Daniel still can’t fully open his eyes, but he smiles as he takes the proffered food and drinks. It’s bread and coffee. Daniel starts eating and notices that Seongwu, minus his ruined white shirt, looks bafflingly immaculate, “how do you look so put-together and I look like a mess?”

Seongwu laughs and gestures for Daniel to keep eating, “I’ve got a comb and some face mist if you want?” Daniel shakes his head and wolfs down the rest of the bread.

They pass the rest of the flight talking a little and pretty soon, it’s time to land. Daniel feels mildly agitated once again by the bumpiness during their descent. Somehow, Seongwu’s fingers magically wrap themselves around Daniel’s hand just as the airplane wheels meet the tarmac and all is well again.

They get out of the plane together, but not before passing their flight attendant who gives them a knowing glance as he sends them on their way.

Daniel is loathe to leave Seongwu’s side now that they’ve spent pretty much the whole flight together. And by how Seongwu is sticking to him, Daniel thinks it's mutual.

“So I guess this is where we file for divorce huh?” Seongwu says as he pulls his suitcase from the baggage claim belt.

“I guess so.” Daniel says, as he toys with the handle of his own bag. Daniel’s phone pings, “my dad’s here to pick me up...Do you have a ride?” he says hopefully

“Yeah, he should be along soon,” Seongwu smiles at him, “you should go. Thanks for the flight, Daniel.”

“Bye,” He waves and makes his way to the exit. He goes through the automatic doors. He looks back to wave again before the doors close, except Seongwu is typing on his phone. His phone pings again and he sees, an old school kissy face. It’s from an unknown number and Daniel looks back at Seongwu to see him staring back at him smiling.

xxx

“Hey Jisung-hyung!” Seongwu catches up to the flight attendant as he and the rest of the crew wait around for their bags.

Jisung walks over to him and gives him a hug, “Hello Seongwu, sorry I didn’t get to talk to you during the flight. That passenger really put us through the paces after we reseated him.”

“I was going to thank you for the flight, but about that champagne-”

“It was the least I could do. I know you’re travelling on the staff discount, but you didn’t have to give up your seat. We could have given him a voucher or something.”

Seongwu huffs at that, “And waste fifty dollars on his rude ass? No way.”

“Still, thanks for helping us out. And sorry about the guy next to you. I thought he was cute, but i didn’t realize he’d be such a clutz.”

“A very, very cute clutz.” Seongwu says with a pout

Jisung has to raise his eyebrows at that, “That’s unlike you. Weren’t you the one who’s super against creepy passengers trying to hook up with you?”

“Well, we celebrated a wedding anniversary before we’d even shaken hands. I think we can bend the rules.”

“I knew that giving you champagne would get you to relax more. You're always so friendly and flirty when you have a drink in your hand. And it worked out so well!”

“Shut. Up.” Seongwu punctuates each word with a smack on Jisung’s arm in an attempt to stop him. Of course, it does nothing except encourage him to keep going.

“And he’s just your type too. Tall, boyishly handsome, built like a jumbojet. Oooh that man had some wide shoulders. Perfect for resting your head inflight-” Seongwu playfully pushes him away when he realizes that his friend saw what happened.

Jisung just laughs and laughs, “So...would you say you and the cutie hit it off?” shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he ribs Seongwu.

Seongwu’s phone pings, he checks it and smiles. It pings two more times before he can even start typing out a reply, “You could say that.”

**self:**

;-*

**Daniel, your airplane husband:**

I was wondering if you’re free for dinner tomorrow?

or lunch?

or breakfast?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the GL mods for being amazing, to my lovely prompter #158, and to A & T who each held my hands as i tried to get this hunk of junk to fly ❤️


End file.
